Recuerdos
by Little Hope
Summary: Son varios One shot de Bella & Charlie... En ellos tambien hay Edward/Bella...Finales tristes/felices... Simples momentos que pasaron alguna vez en la vida real. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Recordatorio: **_Es claro que solo me pertenece la trama...Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer. _

**_Only Time – Enya_**

_Odiaba esa clase, no solo porque ponia a prueba la capacidad de mi "buen" equilibrio, sino que simplemente bailar ballet ...no era lo mio._

_-Señoritas. - escuchè la voz de mi maestro. -Sera todo por hoy- suspiros de alivio se escucharon. -Pero quiero que trabajen en sus danzas..._

_Deje de escuchar y mire hacia la ventanilla. Afuera, los chicos de mi clase diaria, entrenaban. Era una suerte que ellos si podrian escojer que curso tomar, nosotras solo nos conformabamos con el ballet._

_-Bella!_

_Me gire, Angela me sonreia y me extendia mis cosas._

_-Vamos! Que no hice la tarea de contabilidad. _

_Bufe, vaya sorpresa._

_-¿La hiciste tù? -preguntò. _

_Negè. -Tal vez, alguno de la clase la hizo._

_Ella asintio. -¿Cuàndo haras lo del profe? -preguntò de nuevo._

_-¿Dejo tarea? _

_Angela rodò los ojos. -Claro tonta! - se riò._

_Luego sonrio y me empezo a contar todo lo que habia dejado mi adorado profesor de jazz._

_El dìa fue como cualquier otro, asisti a mis clases y despues fui directo a casa. Era viernes, eso significaba que la tarea podria hacerla el fin de semana o lo que es normal, el mismo lunes antes de entrar a clases. Pero extrañamente cuando llegò domingo decidi por una vez ser "responsable" con mis deberes._

_Suspire entrando al cafè, no era como cualquier otro, este tenia varias computadoras en forma de "L", a su izquierda y muy al fondo, se encontraban varias mesas y sillones para gente que llevara su laptop, mala suerte la mia al no contar con una, la zona de pago -la caja y donde pedias tu cafè- estaba casi al entrar. Me detuve frente a un chico pecoso, que atendia el lugar, èl me sonrio desde atras de la caja._

_-Buenas tardes. _

_Sonrei. -Hola, vengo a .- señale las maquinas. -y quisiera un capuchino._

_El chico asintio. -La nueve ya esta funcionando, enseguida le entrego tu cafè. _

_Asenti y me encamine a la zona de computadoras, la nùmero nueve estaba justo en la esquina, a un metro de ella habia una mesa redonda y asientos largos de madera -al lado del gran ventanal, arriba de ella habia una laptop negra cerrada. Suspire y comenzè mi unico trabajo que debia hacer en computaroda. El del profesor de Jazz._

_El sonido de las teclas solo rompían el silencio del local._

_No es que fuera una chica rebelde, ja, claro que no lo era, ni siquiera salía, siempre eh sido una chica muy tranquila, lo mío era que en ves de estar de fiesta en fiesta era simplemente leer un buen libro con algún café, o asistir algun picnic con amigos. _

_Oh si, eso era lo que mas me gustaba._

_Se que suena aburrido, lo se, pero es que siempre me eh rehusado hacer algo con lo que no me sienta cómoda._

_Un nuevo suspiro salió de entre mis labios._

_La pantalla de la computadora se encontraba en el programa word -los que sirven para escribir documentos- la hoja estaba solamente con lo básico: mis datos personales, nombre del maestro, materia, nombre del trabajo, etc..._

_Tenía que hacer algo referente al jazz, pero podría escojer cualquier tipo de baile. Mmmh... ¿Cualquiér tipo de baile? Siempre me ah gustado el tango por la sensualidad que lo caracteriza..._

_Sonreí mientras me iba hacia una página web para buscar información de ese baile._

_Google sin duda es de gran ayuda, las siguientes horas por así decirlo estuve leyendo, copiando y pegando información en el word donde hacia mi trabajo._

_Después de haber hecho todo eso y de haber editado mi información para que obviamente no me regañara el profesor porque había copiado exactamente igual, le di en la sección de imprimir._

_-¿y la impresora? -me pregunte en voz alta al no verla a mis lados._

_Me agache para ver abajo del escritorio._

_Una risa resonó a mis espaldas. Me gire. _

_-Señorita, ¿va a imprimir, cierto? -me preguntò el chico pecoso._

_Asentì ruborizada._

_-En un momento salen._

_Nuevamente asentí y aspire una bocanada de aire._

_El suave aroma del café recién hecho me llego de golpe. Suspire embriagada, y tomè un sorbo de mi capuchino._

_. . ._

_-¿Tardara mucho? -pregunte al ver que aun no salian mis copias._

_-Lo siento. -se disculpo algo avergonzado el chico. -Pero la impresora se traba._

_-Ok, no importa._

_Mire hacia la computadora y observe mi trabajo, para hacerlo en unas horas no me salio tan mal, facil tendria un ocho de calificaciòn._

_Sin nada otra cosa que hacer me fui a Youtube, era una página de vídeos de internet, teclee en la sección de búsqueda "Snow Patrol" y varios vídeos de ellos me aparecieron._

_Escoji uno de los vídeos que mas me gustaban y le di play._

_De lejos escuchaba la canción "Run" de ellos, fruncí el seño y busque con la mirada las bocinas._

_Unos auriculares sobresalían del monitor, que de nuevo no había notado antes._

_-¿señorita? -preguntó el chico a la vez que agarraba los auriculares._

_Lo mire. _

_-Ya estan sus copias._

_Deje los auriculares que habia agarrado, sobre el teclado y camine hacia la caja. Pague las respectivas copias, el cafè y el tiempo que habia usado la computadora._

_Con las copias en mano, camine a la computadora para apagarla y recojer mis cosas._

_-"El jazz baile usado comunmente...- deje de leer al sentir el impacto de algo chocando frente a mi._

_Cai sobre mi trasero y mis hojas quedaron esparcidas. _

_-¿Se encuentra bien? -una ronca voz me preguntò. _

_Reì mientras asentia. -Estoy bien. -dije tomando la mano que me extendia. _

_Un señor algo mayor me sonreia, cuando se aseguro que me podia mantener de pie, recogio junto con la ayuda del chico pecoso mis hojas. _

_-Gracias. -dije cuando me las dieron. _

_El solo sonrio. Pase al lado de èl y camine por mis cosas. _

_Asi que esa computadora era de èl...pensè viendole en le mesa que habia a mi lado. _

_Recogi mis cosas y guarde las hojas que habia imprimido en mi carpeta, ya con mi capuchino en la mano..._

_-Señorita._

_Me gire, el señor desconocido me miraba. _

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Le gusta el jazz? _

_Frunci el seño...y rapidamente mi mente empezo a sacar conclusiones, en la ciudad habia muchos secuestros, tal vez èl me hablaba para luego secuestrarme y matarme y que mis restos aperecieran en un bote de basura..._

_Bien, estoi exagerando hasta ahora solo hombres aparecian asi. Pero, existia el riesgo que me secuestrara. _

_Solo negè._

_-¿Entonces supongo que es una tarea? _

_Asenti. -De hecho solo es la introducciòn de la clase, y lo demas que imprimi es sobre el baile que me gusta. _

_-¿Cuàl escogio? -preguntò cerrando su laptop y señalandome el asiento vacio de enfrente._

"_¿Porquè demonios me sentè?" me preguntè al verle de frente. _

_-¿Ballet, tango...? -empezo a preguntarme._

_-Ese.-le interrumpi. -Me gusta bastante. _

_-¿Lo sabes bailar? _

_Negè. _

_El riò. -Disculpame, que clase de pregunta es para una niña ¿verdad? _

_Fue mi turno de reir. -¿De cuantos años me veo?_

"_Vaya instinto de supervivencia que tengo" pensè...una chica normal se levantaria y saldria por esas puertas. _

_-Once años. _

_Le mire boquiabierta, siempre me decian trece no tan pocos años como èl._

_-Acabo de cumplir quince. -me hice la ofendida. _

_* * * _  
><em><strong>Fue raro y sumamente extraño, no le conocia, no sabia quien era èl, ni siquiera sabia su nombre, y converse con este extraño por largo tiempo, solo el darme cuenta que habia anochecido me hizo irme de ese cafè...no sin antes sin saber su nombre y llevarme una pequeña sorpresa. <strong>_  
><em>* * *<em>

_-Me tengo que ir. -dije al ver la oscuridad. -Fue un gusto conocerle señor..._

_-Charlie. -me sonrio extendiendome su mano._

_-Bella. -dije correspondiendo su saludo. _

_-Le acompaño a la salida. _

_Mi instinto de supervivencia al fin se hizo presente. _

_Negè. -No gracias._

_-No importa, yo tambien tengo que irme. -dijo viendo su reloj. Ignorando lo que le habia dicho se encamino unos pasos esperandome, tome mis cosas y sintiendome algo asustada le seguì._

_En frente de la cafeteria habia un coche negro aparcado. Charlie se giro a verme y me sonrio, saco su cartera y saco una tarjeta plateada. _

_-Ten. -me dijo. -Llamame si estas cansada de tu rutina. _

_Frunci el seño, acaso el me estaba proponiendo..._

_-No me malinterpretes. -se explico. -Estoi organizando un entretenimiento sano y divertido para ayudar a una fundaciòn y necesito chicos de tu edad._

_-¿Y viene a cafeterias en busca de ellos? _

_El rio. -No, esto fue una coincidencia. _

_Asenti sin comprender. _

_-Solo...llamame si te gustaria formar parte del club. -su tono sonò muy jovial y rei. _

_-Fue un gusto conocerle. -me despedi con un cabezeo y sin esperar su despedida camine hacia la parada de taxis._

_* * *_  
><em><strong>Sabia que era arriesgado, èl era un desconocido, apesar de las conversaciones que habiamos tenido por ese largo tiempo...seguia siendo un desconocio...Entonces, no me explico porque le llame y acorde ir a esa hermosa casa. <strong>_  
><em>* * *<em>

_De algo estaba completamente segura, no apreciaba mi vida, eso era claro. Ya que cualquier persona que lo hiciera no se arriesgaria a venir sola a una casa de alguièn que ni siquiera conoce. _  
><em>Presione el botòn del timbre y espere...una señora de aspecto agradable me abrio minutos despues, venia con un delantal manchado y me sonreia. <em>

_-¿Usted es?_

_Mordi mi labio. -Soy Bella...el señor Charlie me..._

_-Oh, de acuerdo pase por favor._

_Cautelosa y sintiendome asustada y dandome cuenta que esto era una pesima idea, la segui. _

_Mi cabeza solo pensaba en como demonios podria salir de esto viva. _

_Al cruzar la puerta principal de la casa, habia un largo pasillo -no era tan largo , facil eran cuatro metros- pero era el miedo de seguro que me hacia trompezar y ver cosas que no eran. _

_La señora se detuvo justo en medio del pasillo, al lado de una puerta. La abrio y me señalo dentro._

"_corre" pensè...era demaciado tarde, Charlie me sonreia detras de un escritorio cafe. _

_-Pasa._

_Asenti caminando hacia uno de las sillas que estaban en frente de èl._

_-Me alegro mucho recibir tu llamada, creo que querras saber bien detalladamente de que trata._

_Volvi asentir algo tensa aun. Charlie me explico detalladamente de que era la cosa. _

_Simplemente era un entretenimiento, sano y divertido, como èl me habia dicho en el cafè, era un apoyo para diferentes fundaciones, depende del acuerdo que hayan hecho sus socios. _

_-¿Por què no simplemente donar el dinero? -preguntè. _

_El negò. -Con esto apoyamos a jovenes para que no vayan en malos pasos. _

_-Con bailar. -hice una mueca._

_El asintio. -Es una especie de concurso, cada socio planeara un encuentro e ira creciendo hasta ganar dicho premio. _

_Despues, Charlie me llevo a la sala principal, la cual estaba solo al cruzar el pasillo, a la izquierda la entrada a la cocina y en frente de ella estaba la sala. _

_Dos chicos y una chica se encontraban en ella._

_-Chicos. _

_-Eh jefe. -respondio uno sin mirarlo. La chica me sonrio y èl otro chico solo se puso de pie._

_-Les quiero presentar a alguien. - dicho esto, ahora tenia toda la atenciòn puesta en mi. -Ella es Bella y sera otra intengrante..._

_El chico que se habia puesto de pie, resulto llamarse Jasper, la chica Rosalie y el otro chico Jacob._

_* * *_  
><em><strong>No sabia en lo que me metia...eso era cierto. Charlie queria que participaramos en concursos hechos por èl y sus socios, un entretenimiento para poder ganar dinero para diferentes fundaciones...sano y divertido. <strong>_  
><em>* * *<em>  
><em>Habia pasado meses despues de incluirme al "club", ademas de Jasper, Rosalie y Jacob, con los que habia resultado -para mi sorpresa- llevarme bien, me presentaron al resto del equipo que no habia llegado ese dia -Leah, Sam y Emily-.<em>

_Abrì la puerta de afuera, con normalidad, me habian dado una llave para no estar interrumpiendo a Julia -que era la que cocinaba- mientras cruzaba el camino de piedra que separaba la entrada con la puerta principal, admire la casa, era preciosa, muy estilo americano, de dos pisos con sus respectivas ventanas abiertas. _

_-Buenos dias. -anunciè entrando al salòn de los espejos, aqui desgraciadamente era donde practicabamos._

_-Buenos dias. -Jake me saludo mientras se estiraba. _

_-¿Y el jefe? -preguntè. _

_-Aqui. -escuche su voz atras de mi. _

_Charlie entraba con una carpeta en las manos, apesar de que casi ya se cumpliria el año, era raro verle y no acordarme de como fue que comenzo todo. _

_En estos meses, me habia presentado dos veces, la primera vez fue un desastre, no dire que baile...la segunda vez tuve el tercer lugar ...nada mal para ser un ritmo de mùsica que detestaba. _

_Siempre que nos presentabamos o aun cuando no lo hicieramos, al mes nos daban un dinero extra... Era muy extraño esto, gente rica que nos paga por algo tonto -en mi opiniòn- pero ...era degran ayuda._

_Charlie venia con una expresiòn rara. _

_-Quiero que se reunan todos en una hora. -anuncio dejando la carpeta sobre una mesa pequeña, saliò del cuarto y cerro las puertas tras de si._

_-¿Este que le pasa?- pregunto Jake._

_-No tengo idea._

_Poco a poco fueron llegando los demas, uno de nosotros -Sam- fue por Charlie cuando estabamos todos reunidos. _

_Èl entro y se recargo en la pared de en frente. _

_-A ocurrido algo..._

_-Esto se acabo ¿no? -preguntò Jasper. _

_-Era demaciado bueno para ser verdad. -le siguio Jake._

_-Yo queria comprarme mis zapatos negros..._

_-¿Otros? -interrumpi a Rosalie.- No hace poco que te..._

_-¡Silencio!_

_Rapidamente me callè. _  
><em>Charlie suspiro. -Dejen terminar.<em>

_Todos asentimos. _

_-Lo que sucede, es que la tematica cambio. -el levanto una mano en señal de silencio. -Me refiero a que la manera como calificaban antes los jueces..._

_Si, teniamos hasta jueces egresados de academias. Sinceramente me sentia importante aunque nunca ganaba el primer lugar. _

_Charlie prosiguio. -Cambiara, por que algunos socios se estan retirando y hemos decidido juntar los equipos para que solo existan dos. _

_El callò y nos miro a todos. _

_-Seran otros tres integrantes...llegaran en unos momentos. -miro su reloj. -eso espero ya estan retrasados._

_Charlie saliò no sin antes advertir que no nos salieramos de aqui._

_* * *_  
><em><strong>Y la llegada de ellos iba hacer mi vida...muy interesante.<strong>_  
><em>* * *<em>

_Sus nombres eran Emmet, Alice y Edward._

_El dia fue tranquilo, no practicamos nada. Simplemente nos sentamos en circulo y platicabamos entre si, contando anecdotas...ellos pertenecian a uno de los grupos que siempre quedaban en primeros lugares._

_Desgraciadamente con Edward, no congenie nada._

_Habia pasado un mes de su llegada, solo practicabamos. Charlie nos habia dicho que solo disfrutaramos el tiempo que teniamos, por lo regular era ir tres veces a la semana y las cuales una sola vez me quedaba a dormir...ya que las chicas con las que me habia llevado muy bien querian hacer pijamadas, los chicos era otra cosa completamente diferente, al ser algunos mayores de edad podian tomarse el lujo de salir a bares y llegar a altas horas de la noche._

_La relaciòn con Charlie, habia crecido demaciado, no era la unica que lo veia como alguien que te protege, todos acordabamos que en si la situaciòn que nos encontrabamos -me refiero al baile- era extraña, pero ¿què podiamos hacerle? Era claro que solo era un pasatiempo para ellos y una forma de ayudar. Charlie se convirtio en un amigo, disfrutaba jugar con el a las damas chinas o simplemente acompañarle a jugar golf aveces._

_Lo veia como si nos hubiera adoptado a todos, nos trataba por igual y se interesaba en los problemas de cada uno..._

_Fue una tarde en la que todos estabamos viendo una pelicula que Charlie llegò sonriendo..._

_-Les tengo una noticia._

_Todos prestamos atenciòn._

_-Bailaran en parejas. -de su bolsillo saco una bolsa de terciopelo. -Aqui estan los nombres de las chicas. -nos señalo. -Muchachos sacaran el nombre de una y sera su pareja._

_Frunci el seño. -¿Bailar en parejas?_

_Escuche su bufido. No me sorprendia siempre causabamos peleas._

_-Si Bella, es cuando una chica y un chico bailan juntos..._

_-No empiezen. -nos advirtio Charlie. -Edward ya que estas tan ansioso ven y saca un papel._

_El paso por mi lado empujandome a proposito. -Solo espero que no me toque esta._

_-Esta, tiene nombre idiota._

_El saco el papel y espero abrirlo ya que Charlie dijo que no lo leyeran aun, cuando cada uno tenia el papel...el dio la orden._

_Emmet le toco con con Alice. Emily con Sam. Jake con Leah..._

_No puede ser posible. _

_Edward no habia dicho nada, ¿para que? Si ya todos lo sabiamos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y las apartamos al instante._

_Esperen...presentia que èl iba a dar el grito en el cielo. _

_No hizo nada. Solo miraba el papel._

_Charlie se aclaro la garganta y comenzò a repartir las canciones, Edward habia aguardado el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalòn y se habia puesto a mi lado -ya que todos se habian puesto en parejas-. _

_Nos toco Sway de Michael Buble._  
><em>* * *<em>  
><em><strong>Ese dìa fue raro, despues de todo Charlie estaba consiente de que no estabamos preparados para un reto de ese tamaño, ibamos a bailar en parejas enfrentando al equipo contrario, cinco donaciones serian a diferentes fundaciones. Pero fue màs raro por que èl no discutio el que nos hubiera tocado juntos.<strong>_  
><em>* * *<em>  
><em>Los ensallos eran demaciados tensos, no acordabamos en ningun paso, era estresante cada dia que pasabamos los dos en ese cuarto solos. <em>

_La mùsica sonaba hasta acabarse, Charlie nos habia dado un tiempo considerado para una presentaciòn antes del concurso, por si debiamos cambiarla. Lo que no me explicaba hasta estos dias era...por que no simplemente nos contrata a un bailarin era mas rapido y podriamos saber exactamente como dar los pasos en vez de estar adivinandolos al verlos en videos de youtubes._  
><em>Siguiendo la rutina -lo que era normal en nuestros ensallos- llegè al salòn, nosotros lo teniamos solo dos horas al dia, despues podriamos ir al jardin y seguir ensallando, pero èl siempre se retiraba y solo lo veia pasar de la cocina al cuarto de juegos que habia instalado Charlie tiempo atras. <em>

_-Buenos dias. -saludè._

_El se giro, se estaba poniendo los zapatos. -Buenos dias._

_Me sentè en uno de los sillones que habia en un extremo y me cambie los tennis por unas zapatillas. _

_Aprender a andar con zapatillas, no era lo mio, y bailar era todo un reto. _

_Los primeros acordes empezaron a sonar, Edward estaba con sus manos en el barandal -de ballet- de uno de los espejos, no todos lo tenian solo los de la orilla._

_Sus dedos se movian como si estuviera tocando un piano, pero sin mover sus manos del lugar, al parecer, Edward intentaba sacar pasos. Solo teniamos la idea y algunos pasos._

_-Tengo una idea. -dijo de repente alzando su cabeza. Sus ojos verdes me miraban atravez del espejo._

_-¿Cuàl?_

_-Es claro que no nos llevamos bien._

_-¿Vas a decirme la idea o no? _

_Edward rodo los ojos. -Eres algo impaciente._

_Bufe._  
><em>-Necesitamos tener una relaciòn...<em>

_-¿Què? -preguntè el queria que nosotros, osea el y yo... me detuve al verle reir abiertamente._

_-Me refiero a llevarnos civilizadamente, no imaginaras que tu y yo...-se detuvo y rio. -Por favor, no eres mi tipo._

_Maldito idiota...evite lanzarle un tenni mio, le mire esperando pacientemente, sin demostrar ninguna expresiòn en mi rostro a que dejara de reirse._

_-Tienes razòn. - le dije._

_Edward fruncio el seño, de seguro esperaba a que le contestara._  
><em>* * *<em>  
><em><strong>Y que cambio fue, ahora nuestros ensallos eran de todo el dia, al principio fue sencillo, pasos inocentes...despues, vino lo dificil.<strong>_  
><em>* * *<em>  
><em>-Esto necesita ponerle picante. <em>

_Me rei por su comentario. _

_-¿picante? _

_Edward asintio. -Mira estos videos, son..._

_-Sensuales.-le dije viendolos._

_Era cierto, las personas que bailaban la canciòn de Michael Buble, ponian algo sensual a los pasos, pasos provocadores con vueltas en 360 grados... _

_-Si, pero...-el me miro. -¿como?_

_-¿Què tu no eras el experto? -le pregunte._

_El sonrio de manera arrogante. -Nunca bailo con ellas._

_Si, el era un mujeriego en toda regla, no era tonta para creer que las salidas con los chicos eran inocentes._

_Cambie de tema. -Pondre la canciòn de nuevo, cierra los ojos e imagina como quieres el baile._

_El asintio, le di play a la canciòn y nuevamente el ritmo nos inundo._

_-La la la...-_

_-No puedo concentrarme si haces eso._

_-Ok. -me callè. _

_Abri mis ojos, y èl estaba recostado con sus manos sosteniendo la cabeza, se veia tan...niño. Edward tenia 17 años pero los aparentaba, en unos meses cumpliria los 18 exactamente un dia despues de la presentaciòn de nosotros. _

_-Lo tengo. -anunciòn abriendo los ojos de repente. _

_Me miro un rato y negò hacia los lados, se levanto y me extendio una mano. _

_-¿Què? -preguntè levantandome yo sola._

_Edward me tomo de la mano y me atrajo hacia èl. Esto era normal,era lo que llamaba pasos inocentes...Espera, no tan cerca. Esto si ya no lo era. Antes, nuestros bailes eran con cierta distancia._

_-¿Què haces? -preguntè no me atrevi a levantar la cabeza, estaba consiente que si lo hacia la proximidad iba hacer en muy pocos centimentros. _

_¿Y aquièn engaño? Estaba enamorada de este chico._

_-Intento otra cosa. _

_Asenti sin saber que decir, la canciòn iba a la mitad... me la sabia de tantas veces que la habia escuchado._

_-Sensualidad. -escuche que decia._

_Oh por dios, pensè al sentir los pequeños movimientos que hacia. _

_Estabamos bailando como un vals, pero demaciados juntos. No hubo vueltas, simplemente nuestros cuerpos pegados._  
><em>La canciòn dio a su fin, pero Edward no estaba preparado para ello. Sin mùsica sonando me fue dando vueltas para acabar entre sus brazos tan cerca de sus labios...<em>

_-Asi es un tango muchachos. _

_Me congelè._

_Charlie estaba junto con los demas en la puerta. _

_* * *_  
><em>Los ensallos continuaron, esta vez siempre habia otro de los chicos con nosotros, siempre se quedaba ya sea su hermana Alice ò Emmet a vernos ensallar. <em>  
><em>Charlie y yo crecimos màs, le contaba de mi familia, no se como paso, pero...nos adoptamos el uno al otro por asi decirlo, ya no era solo un señor que nos protegia y que nos daba la oportunidad de ganar dinero demaciado facil...sino que simplemente empeze a verlo como el padre que nunca tuve.<em>

_Adoraba esos dias en que ibamos a jugar golf o tan solo ir al super para comprar la despenza de la semana. _

_-Me alegro que por fin sepan como interpretarlo. -me comentò mientras caminaba hacia el otro extremo de la red._

_Otro de nuestros pasatiempos era el Tennis._

_-Ya era hora no crees. -le dije al ver como terminaba de calentar._

_Era divertido verle._

_-Faltan dias para el concurso. _

_-Lo se. -grite golpeando la pelota._

_-¿Estas nerviosa? _

_-No. _  
><em>* * *<em>

_Lo que sentia dentro de mi era una alegria seguido por un miedo voraz. _

_Tenia miedo de fallar, de que algun paso no me lo hubira aprendido, habiamos practicado bastante eso si las vigilancias por los chicos siguieron... Lo habia visto solo antes de entrar a camerinos...solo nos deceamos suerte y entre a prepararme._

_El vestido azul era precioso, llegaba hasta los pies, pero era algo pegado -sinceramente me sentia extraña con èl puesto- me habia puesto una flor en el cabello del mismo color del vestido. _

_Suspire un par de veces antes de salir al escenario, el telon estaba cerrado._

_-Te vez muy linda. -me sobresalte y le mire. _

_Edward llevaba un traje negro con una corbata azul. _

_El me sonreia algo nervioso. _

_-¿Listos? -preguntò Emmet. _

_Asentimos._

_Emmet alzo la mano para dar la orden de que abrieran el telon. _

_Los jueces estaban en frente, sentados en cuatro asientos de la primera fila, el resto estaban desocupados...pero atras... estaban varia gente que venia apoyar o simplemente distraerse. _

_Sway...sonò. _

_Fue intenso como ambos queriamos... asumi que no habia nadie, que solo eramos èl y yo... bailando simplemente la canciòn a solas. _

_Al oir los ultimos sonidos...lo hicimos como aquella vez... dar un par de vueltas lejos de èl y regresar a sus brazos, pero esta vez...rozando sus labios tan solo por un instante._  
><em>* * *<em>

_**Charlie estuvo orgulloso, los cinco ganamos las donaciones a las fundaciones...como premio fuimos a celebrar todos juntos...**_

_-Alto ahi. _

_Suspire deteniendome. Charlie me señalo el despacho. _

_Entre y escuche como la puerta se cerraba._

_-¿Què pretexto utilizaste esta vez? _

_Sonrei inocentemente. -Ninguno._

_El me miro impaciente. _

_-Vale, le eh dicho que me iba a quedar con una amiga. _

_-¿Cuàndo le diras? _

_No conteste. _

_No era sencillo, ¿como contarle a mi familia? Estaba consiciente de las tantas mentiras que les habia dicho, despues de aquella celebraciòn...las salidas aumentaron...los bailes exigieron màs tiempo...no ponia atenciòn en la escuela por estar pensando en los ensallos o en Edward... _

_Si, me habia hecho su novia... creo que cuando acordaron que haciamos buena pareja a la hora de bailar juntos ayudo mucho a que intentaramos salir..._

_-Anda, ve y termina tu maleta, que saldremos en una hora._

_Asenti. Ya estaba hecha pero eso èl no debia saberlo._

_Sali del despacho y camine a la habitaciòn que ocupaba cuando me quedaba aqui._

_Edward estaba sobre mi cama, jugando con un cubo de colores. _

_-Sigues con eso. _

_El asintio. -Como es posible que Emmet pueda y yo no._

_Me rei. -Siempre compitiendo...¿hiciste tu maleta?_

_El volvio asentir. -Esta en el coche._

_**Todo lo bueno llega a su fin, el club tuvo que acabarse, cada integrante tomo su camino.**_

_Era dificil, llegar a esa casa y verla sola... cuando antes gritos, risas rompian el silencio. _

_El despacho estaba abierto, no habia rastro de èl, camine hacia la sala y no habia nadie, la cocina estaba desierta...un ruido extraño provino del cuarto de juegos._

_Charlie tenia una bola de billar entre sus manos. _

_-¿Desde cuando juegas billar? -pregunte recargandome en la puerta._

_El me miro. -Llegaste. _

_Frunci el seño. _

_-Pensè que no ibas a venir._

_Me cruze de brazos. -Solo por que ya no exista el club y sobre...lo que paso con Edward. -hice una mueca al pensar en èl, habia muerto hace poco y aun dolia. -bueno, no es motivo para dejar de venir a mi viejito consentido. -dije acercandome a èl y abrazandole._

_-¿Te encuentras mejor? _

_Asenti. _

_-¡Abrazo familia! -escuche la estridente voz de Emmet. _

_En cuestiòn de segundos tanto Charlie como yo, fuimos aplastados por el resto. _

_Solo que esta vez, èl no estaba con nosotros. _

"_Estoi en la secciòn R"_

_Frunci el seño al ver el mensaje, era de Charlie. Escuchaba a lo lejos los sollozos de mi familia, mire de reojo a mi derecha y estaban rodeando el ataud aun, me levante y camine hacia la secciòn. _

_Me sentia una intrusa compartiendo su dolor...si yo no lo sentia._

_Yo estaba en la secciòn S... solo tenia que cruzar las lapidas y caminar unos cuantos metros pra llegar adonde el estaba. Cuando llegue al otro caminito del panteòn, èl estaba al lado de una capillita, me sonrio y camine hasta èl._

_-¿como estas?_

_Suspire. -Lloro por mi mamà y mis hermanos...solamente._

_El asintio. -Comprendo..._

_-¿Dondè estabas? -preguntò mi primo sentandome a mi lado. _

_Charlie se habia ido hace rato, el ataud seguia arriba, mi familia alrededor de èl. _

_-Fui a caminar._

_El suspiro. -Te vi con un señor...y te estaba abrazando. -me acuso._

_Lo mire. -¿De verdad?_

_-Bella._

_-Es un amigo._

_Que es al que considero mi padre y no al que estan enterrando en este momento...pero eso no tienes por que saberlo...pensè._

_-vamos. -me dices volteando a donde esta mi familia._

_Niegò. -Me quedo aqui._

_Una pequeña mano me envuelve la mia._

_Extrañada veo como otra de mis primitas se sienta a mi lado y me toma la mano. _

_Me sonrie y me extiende una paleta. _

_-Ten._

_-Gracias. -nunca habia tenido contacto fisico con ella. _

_En un cerrar de ojos... toda la chiquillada de la familia esta a mi alrededor rodeandome y sentados en el suelo._

_Solo sonrien, y me gritan que coma la paleta que me dio antes._

_Y mi dia mejora, esos niños se convirtieron en mis guardianes todo el dia... y los once siguientes. _

_**Once siguientes...por que al ser hija del fallecido debia de estar en los rezos que hacen despues... pero ellos...esas criaturas hacian lo imposible por que no estuviera...una simple ida a la tienda o me "raptaban" excusas para no estar ahi en donde no queria estar.**_

_Sonrie me repeti mentalmente._

_La gente te esta mirando, sonrie... me dolian las mejillas...Estaba cansada, tenia puestos unas zapatillas de muerte y esta dichosa comida se habia convirtido en un convivio duradero..._

_-Ya falta poco. -susurraste a mi lado._

_-Quiero irme ya...¿por que no obligaste a Jasper a venir.?_

_Jasper...era otro hijo adoptado por Charlie, despues de que habiamos descubierto que era gay ... èl habia sido exiliado de su familia ...y Charlie le habia dicho que su casa era su hogar._

_Charlie negò. -Abra un baile entre padre e hija._

_Le mire. -¿Y? ¿Te da verguenza bailar con èl?_

_Charlie riò. -Claro que no, solo que ...¿hace cuanto no bailamos un vals?_

_Sonrei recordando aquel dia...le habia comentado de mi vals de XV años y el quiso participar tambien...obviamente escogio una canciòn de vals y la reproducio para despues bailarla juntos en el salòn de los espejos._

_-Vale, entiendo. _

_-Charlie, Bella, un gusto verlos aqui._

_Uno de tus socios se presento con un chico extremadamente . _

_-No puedo creer que acordaras algo asi. -soltè en cuanto entramos a casa. _

_Charlie suspiro. -Hace tiempo que no ..._

_-Y no me importa...no eh bailado desde que Edward murio y lo sabes._

_-Es solo un baile._

_Le mire. -No es solo un baile._

_-Pensè que lo habias superado._

_-Pues al parecer no lo eh hecho. _

_Charlie suspiro. -Mañana le dire que siempre no ¿de acuerdo?_

_Suspire tambien, era solo un baile... -Dejalo asi._

_-¿Bailaras?_

_Asenti._

_Bailar, habia dejado de hacerlo... Volver a bailar tango con otra persona que no sea èl... _

_Mike, resulto ser un bocazas, su baile era tan torpe, no era como èl, no podia dejarme llevar como lo hacia con Edward._

_Debimos contratar a un bailarin esta vez. _

_El baile solo era una presentaciòn sencilla, un simple entretenimiento..._

_Pero no resultò._

_Mike cancelò el baile... Charlie se alegro, no le gusto la idea siempre de que bailara con èl._

_Dias despues._

_Desperte sobresaltada por el ruido._

_Mi telefono estaba sonando._

_-Si. -conteste adormilada._

_-¿Bella?_

_Frunci el seño. -¿Jasper? ¿Què pasa? _

_-Bella... Charlie tuvo un accidente._

_Me levante de golpe. -¿Esta bien? ¿Dondè esta? Espera que salgo..._

_-Bella, estoi afuera de tu casa sal._

_Un nudo empezo a formarse en mi garganta, mi corazòn empezo a celerarse, me puse mis pantuflas rapidamente y salì tratando de no hacer ruido._

_Apenas estaba amaneciendo, Jasper afuera esperandome con sus manos en los bolsillos. _

_-Avisaste que saldras?_

_Negè...regrese y cerre la puerta principal, abri la puerta que me separaba de èl y simplemente la cerre. El me tomo la mano sin decirme nada... caminamos hacia la camioneta y me llevo en silencio._

_-¿Jasper?_

_No respondio._

_-¿Adonde me llevas?_

_Nada..._

_El se detuvo frente a la casa de Charlie. Suspire, este viejo de seguro tuvo alguna caida. _

_No entramos a la casa, me sentò en una de las bancas del jardin de enfrente. _

_Senti sus brazos a mi alrededor. _

_Entonces lo supe. _

_-Jazz...- mi voz se quebro._

_-Lo siento tanto. -sollozo junto conmigo. - èl murio Bella._

_Un accidente me lo arrebato... quiero creer que es el destino...se fue antes de saber como terminara mi libro... se fue incluso sin saber que iba a seguir sus pasos y que en el 21 de mayo no se iba acabar el mundo..._

_**People... solo me queda decirles... que le recuerden a todas esas personas que aprecien que los quieren... Simplemente, me alegro de haberle dicho que le queria el ùltimo dia que le vi con vida. **_

_Little Hope._

_Pd. Desahogandome a las tantas de la madrugada -maldita ironia- y con nada de sueño. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer & la trama es mìa._

**_Recuerdos..._**

_Nuestro primer viaje juntos..._

_-Nunca eh estado aqui. -le comentè mientras me acercaba al balcòn. _

_Charlie sonriò y se recargo en el barandal. -Hermoso ¿cierto?_

_Asenti y pase mi vista por el mar...estaba aterdeciendo. _

_El bostezo fuertemente. -Me ire a dormir._

_Le mire incredula. Aun ni siquiera anochecia y el queria irse a dormir. _

_-¿Estas de broma?_

_El negò. -Puedes salir...pero. -hice una mueca, ya presentia que era lo que me diria. -Lleva a Demetri._

_¡Demonios! Pensè al verle irse a su habitaciòn. _

_Bien, estar en una ciudad que era la primera vez que iba y èl que la conocia preferia dormise a ser mi guia. _

_Suspire y me encamine al lobby, Demetri me esperaba a unos metros de elevador, me sonrio como de costumbre y me ofrecio su brazo._

_-Hola señorita. _

_Le sonrei. -Asi que seras mi niñera._

_El asintio. -Mas le vale no escaparse._

_-Nunca lo eh hecho._

_Demetri se rio de mi. -Eso es por que no le doy oportunidad._

_. . ._

_-¿Señorita? _

_Demetri estaba a solo unos pasos, me pare de la roca donde estaba sentada y me le quede mirando._

_-Tiene que cenar._

_Neguè. -Comere un taco en algun puesto cerca del hotel._

_Fue su turno de negar. -Ya hice reservaciòn._

_. . ._

_Habia familias, parejas enamoradas, o solo señores en sus mesas cenando sin compañia._

_Al menos, no era la unica. Me sentia ridicula, me habia cambiado mis jeans comodos por un vestido blanco, con unas bailarinas del mismo color. No queria cenar sola._

_-¿Decea algo de beber? -esa voz ronca..._

_Sonrei alzando mi vista. -¡Charlie! _

_El rio mientras se sentaba en frente de mi. -Creia acaso que iba a dejarla cenar sola._

_-Ni por un momento._

_-Claro. _

_Ambos reimos... Como no lo imagine._

_. . ._

_A la mañana siguiente, una de las mucamas me desperto, traia mi desayuno y una nota para mi._

"**_Buenas tardes, dormilona. En el lobby a las 12"_**

**_-Charlie._**

_. . ._

_-Al fin despietas. _

_Charlie camino a mi lado y me dio el clasico saludo frances. - Vamos que se hace tarde. _

_Le mire mientras tomaba mi mano y caminaba hacia la salida. Èl hizo que casi me trompezara con un botones. -Lo siento. -gritò._

_-¿Por què tanta prisa? _

_El se detuvo justo en la salida. Sonrei y recorde el dia que le conoci. Un coche negro estaba aparcado afuera._

_-¿Charlie? _

_El me ignoro, un señor con un traje negro abrio la puerta y espero a un lado. Charlie camino hacia el. -Buen dia, sube. -me dijo. _

_Subi y me situe en el otro extremo del asiento. _

_-Te has puesto zapatillas. -le mire, el miraba mis pies extendidos. Me habia recargado en el asiento y puesto mis pies en el asiento de enfrente. -Joder, te hubiera dicho que te pusieras tenis. _

_-No traigo. -le dije. _

_-Entonces compraremos unos. _

_Arquee una ceja. -No necesito._

_-Te cansaras._

_-¿Adonde vamos? -preguntè viendole bien, el no llevaba traje negro o gris como siempre, se habia puesto una camisa negra y tenia unos jeans negros y llevaba zapatos del mismo color. _

_-Ya lo veras. -sonrio._

_Suspire y mire hacia la ventana, solo veia los borrosos letreros de algunas tiendas...nunca habia estado aqui...asi que no sabria a donde me llevaba._

_-¿señor?_

_-Si._

_-Esta cerrada la calle. -comentò Demetri. _

_-Uhh. -dije burlonamente. -¿Adonde ivamos?_

_-Adonde vamos mejor dicho, dile al chofer que de vuelta en u y vaya por la ..._

_Deje de escuchar, ni para que pongo atenciòn sino se nisiquiera donde estoi._

"_Home de Michael Buble" comenzò a sonar._

_Saque mi celular rapidamente. _

_-Demonios. -dije al ver la pantalla._

_-¿Tu mamà?_

_Asenti. -Silencio. -pedi. -Hola mamà._

_-Hija. ¿Aquè hora regresaras? _

_Frunci el seño, habia acordado pasar dos dias con mi "amiga". -Regreso mañana mamà._

_-Ah, y què estas haciendo?_

_-Bueno, le estoy ayudando con su...-¿Què demonios le dijo? Mire a Charlie, el se encogio de hombros y miro a la ventanilla, Demetri ya habia cerrado la ventanilla negra de enfrente..._

_Gracias por la ayuda..._

_-Eh mamà tengo que irme, estoy algo apurada con esto de la comida..._

_-¿Estas cocinando?_

_-Si, le estoi ayudando._

_-Ayudas a otras personas y en la casa no._

_-Lo hare cuando lleguè...me tengo que ir, te quiero._

_Ella se despidio y colge. _

_Di un largo suspiro._

_-Hasta cuando...-Charlie callò cuando el coche se detuvo. -Ya llegamos._

_No dije nada, èl se ponia algo sensible siempre que el tema de mi familia surgia entre nosotros. Baje del coche y mire al frente._

_-¡Wow!¡wow!Ah no puedo creerlo! Gracias, gracias!. -como si tuviera diez años empeze a saltar y aplaudir al observar el gran anuncio de la entrada._

_Era una reserva donde podias escalar, pasar entre puentes a gran altura, y simplemente caminar alrededor de àrboles. _

_-Mira eso. -dije entrando, uno de los grandes puentes estaba a gran altura. -¿Vamos a subir? _

_El se rio. -Claro._

_-Buenas tardes, ¿usted es Charlie? _

_Charlie asintio. -¿Mike, cierto? _

_El tal Mike asintio. -Sere su guia..._

_. . ._

_Ok, mire mis pies, las zapatillas habian sido cambiadas por unas botas negras de esas estilo bombero. _

_-Vamos Bella. -neguè al escucharle. -Si solo son pocos metros._

_¿Pocos? Claro, mire hacia abajo. -Demonios, ni para que tuve la idea. -dije._

_Mike rio. -No estan malo. _

_Lo mire. -Es mucha altura y esta cosa se mueve. -dije al ver el puente moviendose, Charlie estaba al otro extremo._

_-Solo cierra los ojos y camina rapido..._

_-Estas loco!. -grite. -Faltan tablas. -señale el puente. -Si cierro los ojos caere._

_-Entonces no los cierres._

_Neguè. -Mejor bajo. _

_Mike me tomo de la mano. -Lo siento señorita, el me ah dicho que no la deje ir._

_-No te dejaran bajar! -Escuchè a Charlie. -Solo ven a mi. -extendio los brazos._

_-Si fueras Robert Pattinson correria hacia ati. -le grite._

_Unos campistas rieron._

_-Pues imaginatelo._

_-¿Su primera vez? _

_Voltee un joven un poco mayor que yo me sonreia. Solo asenti._

_-La mia igual._

_-¿Te dan miedo? -preguntè viendo para abajo. Luego le mire, èl tambien miraba hacia abajo._

_-Si, pero si no cruzo esto, ellos. -señalo a un grupo de chicos atras de èl. -Me diran marica por el resto de mi vida. _

_Rei. -Suerte de mi que èl. -señale a Charlie. -No me dira nada._

_El asintio. -¿Pero no te gustaria vencer ese miedo? _

_-Si. -mire una vez mas hacia abajo. -Pero el miedo es màs fuerte. _

_-Vamos. -sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, puso sus manos en mis hombros y comenzò a caminar. -Un paso a la vez._

_Extrañamente camine, el me seguia por detras. _

_-Eh Edward, escondiendote tras una chica. -se burlo uno de los chicos._

_El tal Edward riò. -No les hagas caso. ¡cuidado! -el me apreto contra èl y retrocedio unos pasos. -Maldita sea, esto no es sencillo. -escuche que decia._

_Baje mi mirada hacia las tablas, dos tablas mas adelante habian dos lugares que no tenian nada. _

_-¿Esto es seguro? -preguntè._

_-Mike dice que si. -me respondio Edward._

_Entre risas por los comentarios que hacian sus amigos, cruzamos uno de los puentes, al llegar donde estaba Charlie rapidamente me fui hacia èl. _

_-Esto es horrible, bajemos._

_Edward y èl rieron. -Para bajar, tienes que cruzar todo eso. -señalo Edward. _

_Mas puentes se extendian por toda la reserva. _

_. . ._

_-Asi que Edward._

_Hace tan solo unos minutos bajamos de todos los puentes, habia perdido el miedo al cruzar el segundo ahora sin ayuda, incluso me diverti moviendo junto con Edward el puente cuando Charlie lo estaba cruzando. _

_-¿Edward què? -preguntè al verle callado de repente._

_Bebi un poco de mi refresco y mire hacia afuera. El restaurante estaba en una colina para poder observar todo. _

_-Te pidio su nùmero. -afirmo. _

_Senti que me ruborizaba. -Lo hizo. _

_-¿Se lo diste? _

_Asenti sin mirarle y segui comiendo mis papas fritas._

_-Señor. -Mike estaba a nuestro lado. -Su equipo de escalar esta a la salida._

_. . ._

_El vestido azul que me puse esta mañana habia sido remplazado por un short negro y una blusa del mismo color. _

_-Ah. -Grite por docena vez. -No puedo! -_

_-Solo sube. -Charlie estaba a unos metros mas arriba. _

_-Estoi a... -rei al ver abajo. -¡·3 metros!_

_Pensè que habia subido màs._

_Charlie se carcajeo. -Vaya altura. _

_-¿Problemas? -preguntò alguien a mi lado._

_Edward estaba a solo medio metro de mi y me sonreia mientras se aferraba con sus manos a una roca._

_-Algo. _

_-Solo debes de..._

_-Eh Eddie sube quieres, luego ligas._

_Rei al escuchar a uno de sus amigos. El cual subio con mucha naturalidad._

_-Deberias de hacerle caso. -le dije._

_Edward negò. -Quiero ayudar a una desconocida. _

_-¡Bella! ¿Comò vas? -Charlie se habia detenido y me miraba._

_-Ya subo! -dije intentando subir, pero era imposible, me resbalaba._

_-Tu mano izquierda en esa. -Edward me señalo una roca. -Sube tu pierna izquierda en esa. -mire hacia bajo e hice lo que dijo. -Y tù..._

_-¡Lleguè! -Grite abrazandolo. -¡Gracias! -le soltè y corri hacia Charlie. -¡Subi!_

_-¡Lo hiciste! -me dijo abrazandome. _

_. . ._

_Demetri sonreia burlonamente desde el asiento de en frente, habia cambiado las botas por mis zapatillas de nuevo y volvia a vestir el vestido azul._

_-¿Y no te dejo?_

_Neguè por segunda vez. -¿Estas divirtiendote verdad? _

_El asintio. -Solo ati se te ocurre que te dejara._

_-Pero si le dije que fuera èl tambien._

_-Si, claro. El jefe en una discoteca. -Demetri se rio. -Algo loco no cree._

_Asenti riendome al pensar ver a Charlie entrando a una discoteca..._

_. . ._

_-A nombre de Charlie Swan..._

_El mesero asintio y reviso la libreta. -Por aqui señor._

_Pasamos por la secciòn principal y nos encamino hacia el tercer piso. -Aqui esta su mesa._

_Sonrei, ya habia oido de esto antes. _

_Un gran acantilado se observaba en frente, "la crebada" le llamaban los que vivian aqui, era donde solo gente que sabia saltar de ellos, lo hacian, ya que habia rocas abajo. Y era peligroso. _

_-En poco tiempo, comenzara el espectaculo.-dijo entregando las carpetas y despues de pedirnos que beberemos se retiro._

_-¿Te gusta? _

_Asenti levantandome y poniendome de rodillas, recarge mis antebrazos en el barandal y mire hacia abajo._

_-¡Cuidado! -senti su mano en mi hombro. -No te acerques tanto._

_Solo rodee los ojos y le mire. _

_-No me caere._

_-Muchos dicen eso antes de caer. -comentò el mesero llegando con nuestras bebidas._

_-¿En serio? O lo dice solo para asustarme. _

_-Hace unos meses se callò un niño de doce años._

_-Oh. -dije sentandome bien y solo mirando de vez en cuando hacia el lugar donde saltan hacia el mar._

_El mesero se fue luego de asustarme... Charlie pidio nuestra cena y minutos despues comenzò el show._

_-Tan peligroso es que rezan.- Demetri me señalo a uno de los nadadores, èl se detenia en una mini capilla antes de subir las escaleras para subir a la quebrada. _

_-¿Te gustaria intentarlo? -Charlie le pregunto a Dimitri. _

_Les mire a ambos._

_Demetri asintio. -Pero de dia. _

_Charlie asintio. -Estoi de acuerdo._

_. . ._

_-Aun sigo pensando que es una locura. -comentè viendo a uno de los nadadores subir las escaleras que lo llevarian a la quebrada._

_-Pero si ese niño lo hace. -Charlie termino de fumar su cigarrillo y lo tiro. -No estan peligroso._

_-Claro, por eso lo hacen de dia._

_Si, habiamos regresado al dia siguiente por que ambos querian intentarlo._

_Demetri gritò. -Mira eso! _

_Mi mirada fue al chico que aun subia las escaleras..._

_-Eso no, eso!_

_-Es un delfin! Charlie! Mira! -le señale. _

_Charlie rio mientras me daba la camara para que lo grabara. -Despues de esto iremos al acuario._

_-Eso si no terminamos rotos de al..._

_Demetri callò al ver como lo asesinaba con la mirada. -Callate! _

_. . ._

_-Tengan cuidado! -grite._

_-¿Son familiares suyos? -uno de los turistas que contemplaba el espectaculo me preguntò._

_Asenti solamente._

_-Tranquila, no creo que les pase nada. _

_-Ojala._

_Demetri fue el primero en saltar, el resurgio del mar y alzo su brazo ocasionando los aplausos de los turistas, yo rei mientras lo grababa con la camara. Charlie fue el ùltimo, su salto no fue nada agil y al igual que Demetri alzo su brazo en señal de victoria. _

_-Sorprende.- dijo Charlie secandose con una toalla. Miro a Demetri. -¿De nuevo? _

_Este asintio y ambos me entregaron sus tuallas. _

_. . ._

_Despues de cinco saltos por parte de ambos, y de ir de nuevo al hotel para que se cambiaran, para despues ir al acuario y caminar por el solo cuatro horas..Regresamos al hotel._

_-¿Te olvidas algo? _

_Neguè. -Pero deja voy y checo._

_Camine hacia mi habitaciòn y cheque no haber dejado nada, antes de salir a la sala que compartiamos , camine hacia el balcòn. Me recarge como el primer dia y mire al mar._

_-Siempre podemos volver despues. _

_Sonrei. -Gracias. -le mire. -Me eh divertido bastante._

_Charlie me abrazo. -Gracias a ti. -dijo besando mi cabeza. _

**_Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente veiamos el mar y a los turistas que estaban en la playa... Fue lindo & ùnico... Como todo lo que haciamos juntos._**


	3. Chapter 3

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**


	4. Chapter 4

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 5**


	5. Chapter 7

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Mis historias se subirán completas** en el link que esta en mi perfil ;) pasen por allí y espero os gusten :D estarán en archivos para que puedan descargarlas ;)

¡Gracias por la paciencia! ñ.ñ Me voy de fanfiction por las razones que ya os dije en mi página de facebook, por lo tanto he decidido subir mejor esos archivos ñ.ñ

Si os da pereza entrar en mi perfil, este es el link: www .f acebook groups/819077124788474/

junten los espacios :)


End file.
